


real love, baby (wait until you taste me)

by queerofcups



Series: phanthonyasfolk [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Open Relationships, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 11:37:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13903224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerofcups/pseuds/queerofcups
Summary: Phil answers the door and Anthony is there. He takes a step back.





	real love, baby (wait until you taste me)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for looking this over, [dizzy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy)

“Phil,” Dan calls from the kitchen, “Get the door. I’ve got eggs on my hands.”

Phil knows better than to ask. There’s as much of a chance that Dan’s doing some sort of weird protein treatment for his hair as there is that he’s making cookies. Instead of asking, Phil uncurls himself from the couch, walks to the door and looks through the peephole.

Huh.

He opens the door and Anthony looks up at him. He’s scruffier than usual, more than a few days beard on him and bags under his eyes. He’s got a duffle bag slung across his shoulder and his smile is as bright as it is tired.

Phil has never understood Americans’ obsession with teeth. Anthony’s teeth are white and straight, basically perfect, and he still looks like shit. The perfection makes the pit of Phil’s stomach burn and he manages to say “hi” before Anthony is taking a step forward and he’s taking a step back.

Anthony carefully closes the door behind him, lets his bag slip to the floor and steps forward again, and again, until Phil’s back is pressed against the wall opposite their front door and Anthony is staring him in the eye while he’s getting on his knees.

He and Dan have agreements. Who they’ll sleep with, under what circumstances. There are no real limitations on Anthony, because he’s American and theoretically always at arms-length.

Dan gets off on restraint of all kinds, literal and figurative, all the things he won’t give let himself have, all the things he’s forced to take.

Phil is a glutton, give him an inch and he’ll take and take. He’s obsessed with all the things he can’t have, never wants anything more than when he’s being told no.

There’s an ocean between him and Dan and Anthony and it's always sounded like a denial.

He reaches up to cup Anthony’s jaw, pressing a thumb to the middle of his lip.

He’s been turned on since Anthony smiled at him, the skin-tight, bloodhot kind of turned on that leaves him aching.

Anthony stares up at him, waiting.

The thing that he and Dan have is amorphous and evasive to definition. They’ve found boundaries by crashing up against them. This, this is not one of them.

Phil unbuttons his jeans but Anthony tugs them down, pressing a warm, damp mouth to his cock, through his pants.

Phil is silent, rapt, his breathing louder than the sound of fabric sliding over skin. His cock is brought into the cool, unfamiliar air of the foyer and then it is pressed against the flat of Anthony’s tongue.

Anthony’s first blowjob was a cautious, split-slick mess that Dan had laughed and teased him through until he was coming, his laughter turned into sharp, surprised-sounding exhalations. Phil had been there too, pretending he wasn’t jealous, pretending he wasn’t fascinated.

Whatever crisis Anthony’s been having all over youtube has done him good practice. He takes Phil in mouth and in hand like he’s a familiar friend.

Phil closes his eyes and listens to Dan puttering quietly around the kitchen while his boyfriend’s getting his cock sucked by another man. Anthony’s mouth on his skin is comfortingly warm and wet and his American teeth don’t get in the way at all.

There is a lingering part of Phil that’s a good, Christian boy from the North who could have been the good brother if not for his fondness of men, more men than he’s necessarily allowed and light exhibitionism, that feels terribly, awfully guilty about this. The rest of him thrills.

Both of them are named Daniel, he things and shoves his hand into Anthony’s hair and tugs him a little closer, just to see.

Anthony goes and doesn’t even choke a little. He’s always been agreeable like that. Phil tells himself he’s not a little disappointed.

He’s silent, because maybe he remembers that Phil likes that or maybe he thinks they’re doing something wrong. Phil doesn’t particularly care. Dan drops something metal onto the floor and curses. Phil tightens his hands in Anthony’s hair, holding him still and pressing in, testing to see how far he can go.

Anthony takes him until he can’t anymore, pressing his hands against Phil’s hips. Phil eases off, realises his breath is coming harsher now.

Phil nudges him off completely with his knee, dropping his hand from Anthony’s hair to jerk himself off, his cock heavy in his hand, slick with Anthony’s spit. Anthony watches him, eyes tracking back and forth from Phil’s hand to his face.

Dan calls, “Phil? Did you die?” and Phil comes, across his knuckles mostly, but Anthony’s terribly close mouth as well. Anthony licks his bottom lip and when Phil offers his fingers, he licks those, too.  
Phil is about to grab his chin, is about to shove his fingers into Anthony’s mouth, just to keep fucking him, but Dan’s voice is much closer when he says, “Hey Anthony.”

Shame and surprise climb Phil throat like acid but Dan only offers him a raised eyebrow.

“Hey buddy,” Anthony says, climbing to his feet. He wipes his mouth, his own dry fingers catching on his bottom lip, exposing the shiny pink inside. His mouth looks soft, used and tired. Phil wishes he could get hard again to press himself against the fleshy, forgiving slide of it.

“You said I could come visit?” Anthony says, casually, like he wouldn’t be broken by Dan’s rejection. He can suck Phil as often as he wants, it doesn’t mean Phil doesn’t know which one of them Anthony’s in danger of falling in love with.

Dan gives him a look, maybe softer than any man should get while he’s still licking your boyfriends come off his teeth. But Dan’s always had his priorities in order.

He holds his arms open and Anthony goes. Phil tugs his pants up and sets himself to rights while they hug. They start talking quietly, Dan’s voice concerned and Anthony’s a touch too bright to be sincere. Phil pushes himself off the wall and walks past them into the floury mess of the kitchen. It’s starting to smell like cookies and he opens the drawer where they keep the menus of their favorite takeout places out of sheer sentimentality.

They’re going to need dinner and Dan’s already distracted. Phil’s prepared to pretend this doesn’t bother him, even while he strains to hear just what they’re saying.

**Author's Note:**

> title from Father John Misty's "Real Love, Baby". I'm at queerofcups.tumblr.com


End file.
